manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Deliverance
:"Cash, I made you!" : - Starkweather Deliverance is the final scene in ''Manhunt'', where Cash prepares to confront Starkweather, but he is interrupted by Piggsy, who is on a rampage. Mission Cash is in the elevator on his way to Starkweather's office when he's ambushed by Piggsy, who tries to cut his way inside with a Chainsaw. He panics and climbs through the vent in the roof, dropping his weapons and finds himself unarmed in the attic. Piggsy then begins to search for Cash, while he sneaks around and tries to execute the former with two Glass Shards and a Wooden Spike, but it only wounds him. Piggsy then cuts through a door and goes back to his room as Cash follows. Piggsy then chases him up to the top floor, right outside Starkweather's office, where he tricks Piggsy into standing on a metal grid on the floor. The grid shakes and he runs back to his room. Cash lures Piggsy once again onto the grid, but this time it gives way and breaks under his weight. He manages to grab onto the ledge but drops his chainsaw. The former picks it up and stands over Piggsy for a few seconds before sawing his arms off, causing him to fall to his death. Cash then attempts to use the chainsaw to open the door to Starkweather's office, where some Cerberus are waiting. He runs back into the attic to hide and then kills the Cerberus. Once they are all dead, he cuts through the door to Starkweather's office and enters. A startled Starkweather pulls out a revolver and starts shooting at Cash, but he chases him around the office before cutting his stomach open and spilling his guts. Starkweather begs for mercy, but Cash drives the chainsaw into his face, killing him. He then leaves it lodged in Starkweather's back. Characters *James Earl Cash *Piggsy *Starkweather *Cerberus *Journalist (cutscene) *Smileys (cutscene cameo) *CCPD (cutscene cameo) *Gary Schaffer (mentioned) *Robot Chef (end credits cutscene) Weapons Green Class *Wooden Spike (1x) *Glass Shard (2x) *Barbed Wire (cut; can only be used on Piggsy) Blue Class *Revolver (1x, used only by Starkweather; unobtainable) Red Class *Chainsaw (1x) *Assault Rifle (5x) Yellow Class *Brick (2x) *Severed Head (5x, by performing a white chainsaw execution) Gallery manhunt 2011-07-07 22-46-08-95.JPG manhunt 2011-07-07 22-48-22-46.JPG manhunt 2011-07-07 22-48-23-28.JPG|Cash attempting to execute Piggsy with the Wooden Spike manhunt 2011-07-07 22-52-26-01.JPG manhunt 2011-07-07 22-54-41-21.JPG|Piggsy standing on the grid manhunt 2011-07-07 22-56-16-89.JPG Manhunt_2011-06-24_21-18-16-78.jpg manhunt 2011-07-07 22-56-36-37.JPG|Piggsy falling to his death manhunt 2011-07-07 23-03-29-03.JPG|Starkweather, when Cash enters his office manhunt 2011-07-07 23-03-35-18.JPG|Cash confronting Starkweather manhunt 2011-07-07 23-04-16-75.JPG|Starkweather begging for mercy manhunt 2011-07-07 23-04-19-57.JPG|Starkweather's death Rewards *God Mode Cheat - Completion. *Art panel 20 in Bonus Material - 3 star ranking. *Piggsy Skin Cheat - 5 star ranking and 5 star ranking in Key Personnel (5 star ranking can only be achieved on hardcore difficulty). *Time 2 Die - 3 star ranking and 3 star ranking in Wrong Side of the Tracks, Trained to Kill, Border Patrol and Key Personnel. Video Walkthrough Trivia *The area where Piggsy's corpse falls is triggered to automatically fail the mission if touched. This is most likely because the area was meant to only be reached if Cash was to fall to his death, therefore meaning the intention was to cut the death scene shorter and give an unique game over screen. This is evident by how the scene failed screen will automatically show even if the player uses a trainer to pass over the walls and walk there normally. *The title "Deliverance" comes from the movie of the same name, which includes an infamous scene where a psychotic redneck tells the main character to "squeal like a pig". *In the final confrontation, Starkweather will sometimes say: "I made you". In Manhunt 2, Leo uses the same words in the final cutscene of Personality Clash. *This is the only appearance of the Wooden Spike in Manhunt. *Starkweather's Office is much like the final room in Danny's mind during Release Therapy in Manhunt 2. *This is the level with the least amount of Hunters, with only seven included. *The Wire could have been used against Piggsy. *Be very careful when killing Piggsy, as sometimes a glitch will occur when playing his death cutscene. Once Piggsy is done falling, Cash will be shown falling to his death, while still depicting it in cutscene form. If this glitch happens, it will give you the option to continue or quit; unfortunately, you cannot select either, so you must reset the system. *The chainsaw can be obtained in the level early by the use of trainers: **If Cash equips the chainsaw and is seen by Piggsy, he'll ironically run away from Cash. **If the player attempts to execute Piggsy with the chainsaw, It has the same animation of Cash killing Starkweather, thus ending the game. **The player is able to attack Piggsy with a chainsaw. However, even with a chainsaw it's nearly impossible to kill him with it, There is, however, a slight bit of a chance to successfully kill him with the chainsaw. **The first locked door cannot be unlocked even with the chainsaw. It requires the player to kill Piggsy first before proceeding. *The revolver is also obtainable using trainers. **It takes only 1 bullet to the head to kill Piggsy. **If the player attempts to shoot Starkweather in the head, The game will freeze and crash since its scripted for the player to execute him with the chainsaw. **The last locked door can be open by shooting the knob. A glitch occurs where Cash is holding the revolver like a chainsaw and chainsaw sound effects can be heard. *There are three different models for the chainsaw. One that Piggsy uses, one that Cash uses, and one that is used in cutscenes. *This is the only story scene that does not feature a Can not even via trainer, and one of the two scene that does not feature a Can, the other is Hard as Nails. Category:Missions Category:Missions in Manhunt Category:Endings